


When You're Here

by skinandbones



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Affection, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, and same with ocelot, he has ocelot there to save him from destruction, luckily for kaz, small fluff here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz wasn’t the only one working hard on Mother Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this drabble after like almost three months of it rotting in my folder. Originally, I was working on a sequel to Always a Next Time but I ended up scrapping parts of it and what's left are 486 words of this one scene, but I don't know where to go with it so I said fuck it, let's work on this next idea. Luckily having some time off allowed me to finish this story so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Part of me is so tired from staring at this for months like I'm starting to hate it aaah... Please excuse me for any mistakes you might find here!

Kaz was known to work himself to the very end. He could go for days without sleep and food, only cups of black coffee to keep the gears turning in his head or the hard liquor stashed away for those really bad nights, but if one things for sure, he too noticed how overworked Ocelot was.

Ever since they gotten close and established some kind of a working relationship, one would seek the other for solace. No words spoken between them, only a sense of closeness. To be in their own world, away from the noise and drown in the comforting silence.

They weren’t the type to hold hands, at least Kaz wasn’t a fan even though Ocelot joked about it once and slipped his own into Kaz’s. It didn’t matter to the Russian man whether the staff started to talk, but Kaz preferred the privacy and the less drama the better.

Even something about kissing also gave Kaz a little bit of curiosity. He received small kisses on his cheeks or even one near the corner of his lips, and Ocelot had a teasing remark to say about getting more later. Infuriating but Ocelot had strange ways of showing affection. It reminded him of a boy with a teenage crush, or a cat simply wanting attention if you didn’t give it enough. Might as well invest in some cat toys if Ocelot really needed a distraction.

Nonetheless, Kaz gotten used to Ocelot’s presence. He understood what the sharpshooter wanted, and Ocelot too knew what Kaz wanted as well. There was a balance between them, having each other’s backs. Mother Base wasn’t easy to run with one person holding the reigns. It took much more than that, and with Venom out on missions, it was up to them to keep their home together and Kaz wasn’t ready to lose it again.

A night like this proved no different from the rest of the days.

Kaz’s door opened and Ocelot walked in, exhaustion written all over his face. His stance wavered one step at a time, spurs clicking as he made his way over while carrying a bunch of important documents under his arm. Even Kaz spotted the dark bags under his eyes, the need to shave, his disheveled clothing, and where was his scarf? When was the last time he even cleaned himself up?

“You’re awake.” Kaz spoke without a question, glancing while taking note of the dropped off papers now on his desk.

Ocelot didn’t respond, only gave Kaz a tired smile and a nod.

“Fucking hell, Ocelot.” Kaz grabbed his cane and sat up. He made his way over. “When was the last time you slept?” Watching in greater detail, he saw Ocelot was running on fumes. He won’t admit he was worried, but it was almost watching himself.

Was this how Ocelot saw him too?

“And I can ask you the same thing, Miller. Looks like we both fucked ourselves pretty well.”

Kaz bit his bottom lip. Ocelot was right about that, but he can’t let the gunslinger run himself down. Kaz already hit rock bottom once, drinking himself stupor after worrying about revenge. Desperately hating himself for not being out there with Boss as he thought himself useless. With a missing arm and leg, what else can he do?

He remembered fighting against Ocelot several months back, spouting nonsense which he can’t recall before attempting to hurt the man. He remembered seething in red anger and his entire room cluttered in a deranged mess in the end. Broken shards of glass, scattered papers, and Ocelot ended up helping him to clean up in the end.

He brought him back to his normal self. Maybe this time it was Kaz turn to help him.

“Take my bed and get some sleep.” Kaz proposed.

Ocelot gave a perplex look at the sudden suggestion. “While you go back and work?” He shook his head disapprovingly. “If that’s the case then I’ll drag you to bed with me.”

Now it was Kaz’s turn to frown. He found the idea quite silly. Looking at all the paperwork still needed to be done on his desk, he can’t leave things be.

“I can’t.”

Ocelot gave a long sigh and shut his eyes for a quick moment before he wrapped an arm around Kaz’s waist, bringing him over to the bed.

“The hell?!” Kaz almost lost his bearings but Ocelot sat him down, removing his hat and shades, for starters. “I’m fine!”

“You’re not going to waste yourself on that desk. We’re both taking the night off since you were so kind to offer me your bed.” Ocelot grinned as the tie slipped right off. “You honestly wear too much. It’s a Friday. Fridays are dress down, y’know?” A humorous smile before he started unbuttoning the shirt next.

Kaz snorted, watching those meticulous hands making his way through his top. “And you don’t hear me complaining about your attire.”

“Good. How about this… I’ll be nice and make you a fresh pot of coffee tomorrow before you wake. And maybe some actual food to put in your belly.” Ocelot poked at Kaz’s most likely empty stomach and received a slap against his hand.

“Generosity doesn’t suit you.” Kaz glared while Ocelot moved downwards, removing his pair of shoes next.

After Ocelot finished helping Kaz out of his clothes, Kaz gave a low thanks and laid flat on the bed. No later, Ocelot joined him half naked and snuggled closely at his side, head buried against his back and the covers pulled over them. An arm wrapped around Kaz’s middle and rested there for the remainder of the time.

It was comfortable. Warm. Something he would get used to if Ocelot planned on invading his bed again. His eyes shifted to meet Ocelot's own and saw a welcoming smile, a little light in those steel-colored orbs, but when he looked closer, he saw the tinge of blue. Something about them made him feel that this was fine.

"Better?" Ocelot brushed his lips against Kaz's shoulder before planting small kisses against the bare skin. Every touch leaving a subtle heat before disappearing.

“Don’t get used to it.” Kaz hovered his hand over Ocelot’s head. Fingers languidly combed through the gray-blondish strands while hearing the small sigh escaped from the older man’s lips. Kaz studied the man’s features, noting how handsome he was and looking relaxed against him.

He can’t remember the last time he had shared his bed with someone. All those women he slept with during those drunk nights, taking one or a few in some dingy motel before they left the next morning. They never stayed long but a few left their names and numbers for a second round, but he never called them back.

Young and bold he was, he took whatever pleasure he can find and savored every moment.

It was almost funny. And it only took one act of kindness and had Ocelot in his bed.

He didn’t realize he snorted until he felt movement next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ocelot formed a smile. His head tilted slightly up.

Kaz immediately halted his hand and turned his head away, preferring the dull wall instead. As if he was going to admit whatever this strange feeling he had for him. Kaz then felt a hand cupped his chin, turning to his side briefly. Kaz held his breath in, hearing his heart beat quicken as he tried to figure out this mysterious being.

How nice it would be to unravel the mind of Ocelot.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Ocelot softly replied and leaned forward, uttering his name in a whisper until Kaz gasped into the warmth lips over him.

Kaz shuddered in response and parted his mouth further, allowing Ocelot more access. He followed along, letting Ocelot take the lead as he met with a wet tongue exploring his mouth and he added his own in the mix, tasting a bit of coffee and a frail hint of mint. He felt a hand trailing along his chest and moving down to his hip, squeezing skin before hovering downwards.

“Wait…” Kaz admitted a groan before stopping Ocelot’s hand from going any further. “Not now.”

He didn’t miss the tiny pout Ocelot gave but the hand returned to Kaz’s side without a fight, and Kaz released him.

“Hm. That’s fine.” Ocelot left one more kiss over his lips. “We’ll continue this later.” He lastly said before closing his eyes.

Relief that Ocelot didn’t need any more convincing, Kaz shut his eyes and the night turned into a pleasant, undisturbed sleep.

The next day, Kaz awoke to the smell of brewing hot coffee and found a plate of buttered toast with scrambled eggs and a side of bacon on his desk. He pulled the covers over and put on a white tee.

After semi-dressing himself, he made his way over and spotted a folded piece of paper next to the food and picked it up, reading the little message before sitting down and started chewing on a piece of toast.

The food was decent at least, maybe a little better than what he would usually find in the canteen.

Kaz took another appreciative bite and sipped the hot liquid in his Diamond Dog mug.

_I’m a man of my word. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right? Eat up._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated :).


End file.
